Random Snippets Which Should be Expanded Next?
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: These are several different ideas for my next OCxBleach character story. All of these stories can be expanded, and I'd like to know which one you'd like to see come next.
1. Chapter 1: Nnoitra

I can tell that my Grimmy story will be ending soon, so I'm trying to organize the thoughts I've got bumbling around my head before going after the requests that have been swallowing me whole.

Speaking of requests; would anyone who had a request from a while ago send me what it was? I lost track of everything, but anyone who's sent it to me in the past month should still be safe. I just need more organization.

Anyway, the point is that these are all snippets of stories I've jotted down, and I need to decide which one to expand upon. So, if you would be willing to, just read over them and tell me which one you would like to see turned into my next full length story.

* * *

My first option is Nnoitra's story.

* * *

Awesome! Now I can finally show my evil side!

"You? Evil? Don't make me laugh!" A very short, smaller chested woman, Sajousei Miila, smirked as she looked up at the Narrator. "I'm the seventh espada here, and you are far, far away from evil."

Aw~! How adorable! You're fun-sized!

A large twitch mark appeared on the lavender haired womans head. "I am not short!! Stupid woman..." Turning her nose up at the Narrator, she turned her attention to the readers. "That woman is obviously of no help, so I'll just explain my story to you. This is a story of a strong woman surrounded by sexist men, and the worst one of all seems to have his eyes set on her! Throw together plenty of violence, some rather awkward situations, and a crap load of sexual tension, and you've got a story!"

That pretty much sums it up! ...You're too adorable! I just wanna hug you!

"No! Ah!! Get away!!!"

* * *

Chauvinistic pigs! That's all they are! Miila stormed through the halls of Las Noches, destroying doors as she kicked them down. Another espada meeting had just released and the entire time that ass, Nnoitra, was doing nothing but mock her! And to make matters worse, Grimmjow actually asked Sōsuke why she was even an espada! "Those fuckin' jack asses!" She cursed, overturning the small table that was sitting in front the couch.

Two nearly identical heads peeked out from the kitchen in her suite. "Wow, you look pissed, Miila-sama!" The female, Palom, stated, jumping over to sit on the couch at the right side of her master.

"Yeah," the male, Porom, mentioned sitting at her left side, "what's wrong, Miila-sama?"

Looking from one twin to the other, the espada sighed. "It's nothing, just more problems with some other espada members..."

"Oh...It's Nnoitra then?" Porom asked, fiddling nervously with the buttons of his school uniform based attire.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Palom said, smacking her twin brother on his head. She always had been the rougher of the two; a fowl mouthed, feisty, young brunette. While her more modest brother was also foul mouthed, but tended to be calmer and kept to himself more often.

Grabbing the rough girl by the back of her sailor school girl based uniform, Miila picked her up and put her on the other side of the couch. "Play nice, Palom-chan...I'm just stressed, so don't worry about it too much. Hey, can you two make me something nice to eat? I'm gonna go take a bath for now..."

The female twin saluted her master. "Aye aye, Miila-sama!"

Porom stood next to his sister, doing the same. "Of course, Miila-sama."

Leaving her fracción to the simple task of creating a meal for her, she quickly shed her tight, body suit like uniform, turning the water as hot as it could go. Pulling her soft, waist length hair into a bun, she slipped into the warm, relaxing water. "What is the problem with those two? Grimmjow's just such an ass to me, and for no good reason! And then Nnoitra...I swear, all he thinks of me as is a piece of ass. Freakin' jerks..."

* * *

Porom sighed softly, rolling the rice into nice, neat little balls. "I hate seeing Miila-sama feeling so down. I wish there was something I could do to stop Nnoitra and Grimmjow from causing her problems..."

Throwing some freshly chopped vegetables into the pot of soup, Palom, threw a few at her brother. "What are you gonna do about it? It's not like you could take on Nnoitra or Grimmjow!"

There was a knock on the door, and the younger of the two went to open it. "If it were for Miila-sama I would take on both ass holes at onc--ah!"

"What are you whining about now, bra...Jiruga-san! What are you doing here?!" Palom asked, laughing nervously as she stared up at the extremely tall arrancar. She flinched uncomfortably as he sneered down at her.

Stepping over the small fracción, Nnoitra waltzed in as if he owned the place, not even acknowledging the existence of the twins. "Yo, Porom, Palom, is dinner ready yet?" Miila called from the bathroom.

The fifth espada grinned widely, walking towards the small bathroom. "...Wait!!" Porom shouted, standing in front of the door to block the spoon hooded arrancar. "You have to leave Miila-sama alone! Please, just...wait!"

"Get out of my way, kid." He said, kicking the small arrancar out of his way and shoving the door open. "Well, well...looks like you're all ready and waiting for me, huh, Miila..."

"Nnoitra..." Miila hissed, glaring up at him from her spot in the bath. "I could call this trespassing, I'm sure Aizen-sama would gladly side with me."

"Really? Now why would you complain if I'm going to so worth your while..." Licking his lips in a lustful manner, he ran his eye along her naked form, taking in every inch of her perfectly shaped body.

A washcloth to his face distracted him long enough for the rather short arrancar to slip into her silk bath robe. "Right, because _you're all I can ever think of, and I simply long for you..._" Rolling her pitch black eyes, she pushed lightly past him and walked over to Porom. "Are you alright, Porom-kun?" She asked softly, picking him up and holding him affectionately.

He nodded simply. "I'm fine, Miila-sama..."

"That's good..." She smiled sweetly at him, setting the child like arrancar on the ground and standing up to her full height, (a whopping four feet seven inches). Turning around, she found herself face to stomach with Nnoitra. "Why exactly are you still here?"

"Yeah, leave Miila-sama alone!" Palom shouted, jumping up on her master's shoulder and sticking her tongue out at the taller man.

His eye narrowed. "Watch your fuckin' mouth, brat."

"Well, Nnoitra, as pleasant as I'd like to pretend it's been, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Miila said, motioning her hand to the door.

Staring down at her and her fracción, the spoon hooded man scoffed. "Che. Whatever..." He started toward the door, stopping as he opened it. "But I know you'll be lookin' for me soon enough..."

Rolling her eyes, she let her hair down from her bun. "Right, don't worry I know where to find you." As the door shut, she sneered at it. "Fucking perverted freak..." She muttered to herself. "Alright! What's for dinner?"

* * *

Looks like someone's putting the moves on a bit strong...

"Yeah, no kidding!" Miila rolled her eyes, leaning back with her hands behind her head. "He's just an annoying, sexist, pervert..."

Well, that's just the way he is...I like Spoony-kins...

"Yeah, but if you call him that I'm sure he'd kill you on the spot." She snickered.

* * *

"Miila-sama, where are you going?" Porom asked, watching the dark eyed arrancar as she fumbled around with some papers.

Palom skipped over to her, landing softly on the desk so she could get a better look at the papers. "Yeah, you're in a big hurry, what's with the rush? Is it something for Szayel?"

The lavender haired arrancar shook her head. "No, no, it's something that Aizen-sama asked me to see to. I've kind of slacked off a bit, and he requested it to be done today." Messily throwing the papers into a pile, Miila smiled. "Alright, you kids go do whatever the hell you want today, I'll probably be busy doing random tasks all day today."

"Thanks, Miila-sama!" Porom grinned, hopping over to the door. "C'mon, Palom, let's go see what we can do today!"

"Right, I'm coming!" The older grinned, running over to catch up with her brother. "Good luck today, Miila-sama! We'll see you later!"

She nodded, stacking the mess of papers into a neat pile. "Yeah, don't get yourselves into too much trouble, I ain't gonna go save you next time you're getting chased around by pissed off privaron. You two know Cirucci's just lookin' for the chance to get back at you two after you dyed her hair green."

"Right, we'll be good!" Palom shouted, slamming the door shut before Miila could reprove her anymore.

Chuckling lightly to herself, she turned to the mirror she had hanging by the door to fix her hair slightly. Lightly, she ran her fingers along the seven bone like earrings that were the remnants of her hallow mask. They stuck out from under her hair, three on the right, four on the left, and accompanied with the twin sets of black marks under her eyes, she'd always considered her looks rather strange. But perhaps she was just thinking too far into it, she'd always been quite self conscious. Tearing herself away from the mirror, she settled for leaving her hair as it was. Picking up the papers she moved toward the door, closing the empty suite softly as she left.

Lucky for her, the halls were empty, so she didn't have to deal with any annoyances. No Grimmjow trying to kill her for no real reason, no tripping over Stark she didn't notice sleeping in the hallways, no stare downs with Halibel, and best of all, no Nnoitra and his perversion. "Oh look, it's Miila-chan!" A mocking smile distracted the seventh espada from her mission.

"Good morning, Ichimaru-sama, how are you today?" She greeted, smiling sweetly.

Gin stepped forward, staring down at the small woman through his slitted eyes. "I'm so bored! Nobody wants to talk with me; everyone's too busy for me..."

Smiling kindly, she adjusted the papers under her arms. "Well, I've got some papers to deliver to Aizen-sama, but if you'd like I can come find you after I'm done."

Grinning widely once again, he nodded. "I'd enjoy that!"

* * *

"Gin is a good person; he's rather fun to talk to." Miila smiled.

Yup yup! But you'll have to wait until the next chapter to get the chance to talk to him.

"Aw, man!"

* * *

And then the second chapter.

* * *

"Oh wow, this actually made it to two chapters!" Miila rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall.

You act like it's a surprise...

* * *

Softly knocking on the large door, Miila fiddled nervously with the papers in her hands. Sosuke was insanely powerful, he made her more powerful, he gave her an important place in his army, and in her eyes he was incredibly handsome. "Enter." The silky smooth voice called, sending shivers down the long haired espada's spine.

Opening the door carefully, she lightly stepped into the room, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Sosuke's servant girls. She bowed her head low, holding out the papers she'd brought with. "Aizen-sama, I've brought the report you requested."

Rising to his feet, the ruler of Las Noches walked over to the small arrancar and took the papers from her. "Perfect. Very good, Miila." He said simply.

"Th-thank you, Aizen-sama!" She stammered, blushing furiously. "I live only to serve you."

A smirk seemed to form across his features as he moved his hand to move some stray strands of hair back into place. "As I'd expect nothing less...You are quite the competent young woman, and I'm pleased that you serve me so well." Miila's knees began to feel weak, Sosuke grabbed her chin holing her up to look at him. It was as if he was looking for something specific in her eyes, though, with him that close, she really couldn't care less what his motives were.

"Aizen...sama..." She almost seemed to moan, she couldn't resist holding it back with him so close to her.

"You may leave now." The former shinigami smirked, walking back to his throne and taking a seat.

Though it took a moment for his command to actually process, she quickly found herself bowing and scurrying out of the room. She looked over her shoulder at the closed door as she walked, not really noticing the person she ran into. "Distracted, huh? I knew ya couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout me..." Nnoitra grinned, looking down at her as surprise crossed her features.

Her look of surprise then turned to a glare. "I wasn't thinking about _you_ I was thinking about someone way better..."

"That ain't possible." His grin seemed to widen as he leaned down closer to her, taking her chin in his hand. "No one's better than me."

Continuing to glare at him, her lips twitched upward in a smirk. "Why don't you tell me that when your number reads zero..." Pulling her face from his grip, she turned to leave, hoping to accidentally run into someone who could distract her away from Nnoitra.

A large hand wrapped around her neck as he picked her up and slammed her into the wall. She stared at him wide eyed as she held his arm to support herself. "I might not be number zero, but you better remember that you're still only fuckin' seven." Running a long finger along the large seven that was tattooed on the inner curve of her right breast, he forcibly crashed their lips together, forcing his tongue into her mouth as well.

* * *

That's all I got for that one, the next story will be the next chapter, and so on and so forth. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Byakuya

This one is another Byakuya story idea that I've had for a while, it could turn into something fun, like my story's always do. Hehehe...

* * *

"Alright, now settle down!" The class heard their teacher shouting, but no one listened to the new teacher anyway. "Hey! You guys have a new student joining this class! Her entry was late, but apparently her scores were high enough to get her in the advanced class anyway."

Though no one had any intention to listen to the teacher and calm down, they all ended up dropping to a dead silence anyway. All eyes followed the new addition to the class.

Pale rose colored hair fell down, flowing freely past her knees as she walked. The light color was in complete contrast with her chocolate dark skin. But what really seemed to stop the entire class were her eyes. Two large pools of the clearest blue stared up at everyone curiously. It seemed like even the most beautiful, sun touched water couldn't even come close the beauties that were her eyes.

The teacher turned away from his class grumbling about them being quiet for her. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself, Ta…" He, himself, seemed to have forgotten how to speak as she turned her eyes to him. Those eyes looked up at him through thick, dark, eyelashes and seemed to look right through him; to see the very depths of his soul.

She nodded softly, turning her stunning eyes back to the class. "My name is Takaihae Kuraibi." Her voice, though soft, seemed to hold more strength than their teachers. And her words, though proper, held a ferociousness to them. No one could bring themselves to look away. "I was a bit late at getting into the academy, but it has been my dream to become a shinigami for as long as I can remember. I strongly admire Unohana-taichō for her strength and kindness as a captain of the Gotei Thirteen and hope to become just as strong and successful. That is all."

With that she turned to the teacher, eyes narrowed in annoyance, waiting for his mind to start functioning again. "Oh yes—" He cleared his throat and peered at the class, looking for an open spot. "There! Have a seat next to Kuchiki-kun."

The cold eyes of the royal connected with hers. His seemed to stare directly through hers, something that most people couldn't even fathom doing. Despite her momentary surprise, her eyes bore right back, almost challengingly. Their moment was quickly cut short as he seemed to scoff and look away agitatedly. She smiled in triumph and took a seat next to him. "Aren't you pleasant, Kuchiki-kun?" She whispered, ignoring all of the eyes still watching her.

"Don't call me that." He bit back, glaring at the amused academy student. "I don't even know you."

Kuraibi's eyes narrowed slightly, but her grin only grew. "Did you not hear my introduction, Kuchiki-_kun_? If you feel any better I'll let you call me Kuraibi-chan."

* * *

That's all I got. Again, please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Sōsuke 1

Next comes one of Aizen's stories. Yay for bilingual stories! Well, this on is confusing, but I completely amazing. It would be called El Escudo de la Espada, which means "The shield of the sword". Could be fun.

* * *

Wow, I really think way too much during Spanish class.

"Some of the most brilliant ideas come from simply letting your mind wander though." A mocking smile was directed at the Narrator as el primero escudo appeared out of nowhere.

Jesus! Don't scare me like that…

Brushing back her long, curly, black hair, she grinned even wider. "Ah, _lo siento, niña_.(1) I didn't mean to startle you. I'm simply here to explain my story to the readers." Narrowing her bright blue eyes toward the audience, she cleared her throat. "_Me llamo Adelita_.(2) I am el primero escudo, the leader of the other group of arrancar created by Aizen Sōsuke. As our name suggests, we were created to defend the espada. Aizen-sama once told us, _"Cinco escudos para protegerán mis diez espadas como yo subo al cielo."_(3) And so, my sisters and I will protect them with our very lives."

I see. Sounds like…uh…fun? Alright, before we get this story started, I wanna make sure that anyone who's confused by the random bilingual-ness of the story knows that there will be a Spanish/English guide at the end. Also, to anyone better at languages than me, forgive me for any mistakes I make! I am learning.

"And now that that's done, _¡vamos!_(4)

* * *

Darkness filled the world. It was an endless darkness at that. There was no way to see the end, nor a way to find the beginning. After so long, everything that once was just seemed to be forgotten. But that was when he came…

Light filled bright blue eyes, it was almost painful after so long in darkness. "Come now, dear one. What is your name?"

Focus finally coming back to her, she looked up into the eyes of what had to be a god. "Adelita…"

He smirked down at her, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "Adelita, you may call me Aizen-sama. You are el primero escudo, you will be the shield of my sword, and you will do great things."

_"Como desee. Todos granizo Aizen-sama."_(5) From that moment onward, her life would be filled with light.

* * *

"Adelita-sama!"

A wide smile spread across soft, pink lips as Adelita turned to find her fracción running towards her. Opening her arms, she let him jump into her grasps. "Ay, _¡mijo!_(6) How are you today, Uren?"

Smiling brightly at his master, Rochette Uren pulled up the weapon he was carrying. "I stole Nnoitra-san's weapon!"

"Now now, mijo, you shouldn't steal things from the espada, we're supposed to be protecting them." She scolded, setting down her small fracción. "Go; return Santa Teresa to Jiruga-san now."

Before Uren could move even one step, Nnoitra had already shown up, looking rather angry at that. "Where's that fuckin' brat?" He spat, glaring at the small boy hiding behind his master.

Ignoring that comment, Adelita plucked the weapon from her underling and handed it to la quinta, a mocking smile stuck on her features. "Please excuse Uren, he meant no harm, Jiruga-san. Here is Santa Teresa, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Snatching his weapon from her grasps, he sneered. "I'll take you down!" He then pulled back his weapon, jumping at the primero to attack her.

_"Brille su luz, eterna sol."_(7) A blinding light appeared between the espada and the escudo, the light repelling the attack launched by la quinta. As the light cleared she flashed a mocking smile toward the spoon hooded espada. "_Que no era muy inteligente, Jiruga-san._(8) I don't think you should attack escudo whenever you feel like it."

"Shut the fuck up!!" Nnoitra shouted, pulling himself from the wall he had been embedded into. Holding his weapon up to attack her again, he glared daggers at her. "I'll kill you…"

Flicking her wrist in his direction, she pointed her fingers at him. _"Ser cegados por la luz."_(9) A light glowed over the tips of her fingers, slowly swallowing her hand in the light, which was then fired at Nnoitra, piercing him through the chest.

"Shit!" Cursing loudly as he was knocked back, la quinta found himself trapped against the wall, pinned by the light.

"You are trying my patience, Jiruga-san. I will leave you there for a while, I'll be back later to release you from that, and hopefully then you'll be done with this need to fight anything that moves. I understand you miss Oderschvank-san…"

Nnoitra struggled with his binds. "I don't miss that bitch!! I wanted to kill her!!!"

Adelita simply ignored his comments and continued. "…but you brought that upon yourself."

"Adelita-sama, the meeting with the other escudo is going to start soon." Uren added, tugging on her arm to get her attention.

_"Paciencia, mijo…"_(10) Turning a contemptuous smile to the trapped espada, she bowed. "Forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but I have things to see too. I'll be back, Jiruga-san." And with that Adelita and Uren both disappeared.

* * *

An obnoxiously loud sigh was heard from the large table four women were all seated at. "Where's Adelita? She's never late. And I was busy talking with Halibel."

"All you ever care about is Halibel-san, Carnette. Aren't you supposed to care for the other espada as well?" The brunette commented, placing her feet on the table and leaning back in her chair.

Carnette seemed offended by the comment and glared at the woman. "Like you're one to talk, Arnice! You don't seem to care about any of them at all! Halibel is simply the kindest of them all, so I enjoy her company the most!"

While the brunette and silver haired girl continued arguing about who cared for what espada, the other two simply shook their heads. "Why do Carnette-tan and Arnice-tan always fight, Sophitia-tan?" The smaller of the two asked curiously.

"Because they've got too much time on their hands, Layra-chan."

* * *

Guide to Spanish:

(1) Sorry, girl.

(2) My name is Adelita.

(3) Five shields will protect my ten swords as I rise to the sky.

(4) Let's go!

(5) As you wish. All hail Aizen-sama.

(6) My son! [Mi hijo is how it literally should be written, but it can be shortened to mijo.]

(7) Shine your light, eternal sun. [Escudo have resurreción as well, but instead of using a sword they just need to call forth their power.]

(8) That was not very smart, Jiruga-san.

(9) Be blinded by the light. [Escudo use sayings to attack accompanied with small motions.]

(10) Patience, my son.

* * *

And that's all I got for that one. Except for a bunch of random notes. But those are for my eyes only.


	4. Chapter 4: Jūshirō

And then came Jūshirō. This is more just fluffy cuteness, for the most part. Some drama.

* * *

Upon her sore awaking, Hitomukashi Iwai drowsily took in her surroundings. She was laying on the floor in the middle of a vacant, unfamiliar hallway. "Oh, my head...How did I end up here? Oh shit! Then I already screwed up my first mission to prove myself ready to become a taichō!" She smacked her hand to her forehead and grabbed her zanpakutō that was laying on the ground next to her. "Hanesora, what are we doing here?"

The swords feminine voice rang loud and clear through her head. "I don't even know. But don't you feel a bit strange? Like something isn't quite right..."

Shrugging her swords suspicions off, she quickly started following the hallway to the nearest room. The first door she found was very large and seemed a bit over done for what she expected to lead to a plain room. But at the moment all she really wanted was to find out how much trouble she was actually going to be in, so she entered the room without a second thought. There were several people standing and facing each other with one recognizable face at the head. "Who dares interrupt the meeting?" Yamamoto called.

Bowing quickly to the floor she let her long teal hair cover her red face. "Hitomukashi Iwai! Yamamoto-sōtaichō, Please excuse the intrusion! I did not know an important meeting was being held! Please forgive me!"

Ukitake Jūshirō and Kyōraku Shunsui both turned their full attentions to the girl claiming to be Hitomukashi Iwai. "It...It can't be..." Jūshirō thought, looking closely at the girl.

"Impossible, Hitomukashi Iwai was taken into the Valley of Screams hundreds of years ago." He responded looking closely at the girl kneeling on the floor by the doors.

Quickly rising to her feet, she was across the room in the blink of an eye, looking closely at the old man. "But, Yamamoto-sōtaichō! It is me! I'm here in the flesh! I've even got Hanesora with me!!" She continued, pulling out her weapon. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see Shunsui looking down at her. "You...you believe me, don't you, Shun-kun?!"

Smiling briefly at her, he nodded. "I do."

Jūshirō also walked up to her. She had the same hair, same height, same eyes...she was exactly the same as he had remembered her. Placing his hand to her cheek, he instantly knew she was Iwai. "You haven't changed at all...Ai-chan..." He mumbled, watching her smile grow as he used his old nickname for her.

"I've had enough of this!" Mayuri complained, getting fed up with the interruption. "Who is this girl, and why is she stopping this meeting?"

"This girl was going to be a taichō long before you were ever even considered to become one, Mayuri-taichō." Shunsui retorted, feeling a bit defensive for his old friend who had finally been returned to him.

The loud bang of Yamamoto's staff brought everyone's attention back to him. "Silence! This meeting is adjourned. You are all dismissed. Everyone, except for Hitomukashi, may leave."

Captains of the second, fourth, sixth, seventh, tenth, eleventh and twelfth divisions filed out of the room. But Jūshirō and Shunsui stayed behind to support Iwai. "Yamamoto-sōtaichō...the last thing I remember is going to the human world to fight off some hallows, then I found myself waking up in that hallway. But you have to know that it really is me!"

He nodded at her. "I don't doubt that it is you. I can remember your reiatsu. But I will still require for you to be examined by Unohana Retsu. You will be tested to examine your reflexes and strength. That is all."

Smiling softly, Iwai sighed. "Thank you, Yamamoto-sōtaichō...I'll gladly go see Unohana-taichō now!" She quickly ran out of the room, only to peek her head back in moments later. "Um...Where is the fourth division again? I can't quite remember all the places around here..."

Shunsui grinned at her. "I'll show you where it is, Ai-chan. Maybe I can catch you up some." He said, walking over to her and holding his arm out in a gentlemanly manner for her to take. She giggled lightly and took it, smiling broadly at him.

"Why thank you, Shunsui-kun!" Her emerald eyes gleamed back at Jūshirō for a moment, wishing he was coming with also so it could feel just like old times. Deep inside she knew things couldn't really be the same as before, but she could always hope things would be better.

* * *

"How did this happen? She should have been lost to the Valley of Screams..." Jūshirō asked overjoyed that she was back, but unsure of how Iwai had actually made it out of there.

Yamamoto seemed deep in thought. "Perhaps the incident with the Valley of Screams a few weeks ago brought her back." It still didn't make sense to the thirteenth squad captain, but, quite honestly, he didn't care how it had happened. He was just so happy to have her back with him. "Nevertheless, it will help us with the upcoming war with Aizen to have her on our side. If her powers are the same as before she left, she should be taichō material."

The younger of the two nodded.

* * *

Next is a random bit that's just adorable.

* * *

A sharp intake of breath echoed through the empty room. Iwai had just awoken from a terrible nightmare involving one Jūshirō Ukitake. Shaking her head gently, she looked around her room, eyes slowly adjusting to the extreme darkness. That particular night it was a new moon, which caused her already dark room to seem unusually so. In one swift motion she was up and off of her futon, then quickly out of her room.

"Perhaps a walk to sooth my mind would be best..." Her thoughts still dwelt on her dream, but soon were replaced by thoughts of how beautiful the night's sky really was. Hundreds of thousands of stars lit the dark, moonless sky like fireflies did on those warm spring evenings in seireitei. Soft footsteps disturbed no one as the small shinigami woman made her way across the roof of the twelfth division. As emerald eyes widened the simple thoughts continued, "I wonder how many there really are...They almost make me think of grains of rice. Thinking of which, I'm kind of hungry. I could always jut make something when I get back--"

"Who goes there?" A gruff voice interrupted the hungry girl's thoughts.

Slowly looking around she finally noticed where her feet had led her. "It's just me, Hitomukashi Iwai. I was just walking through the divisions to clear my head."

The guards smiled kindly. "Ah, Hitomukashi-taichō, please feel free to stay in our division as long as you please," one of them said, as both of them held open the doors for her to enter.

Kindly smiling as she walked through the doors, her soft voice was barely heard, "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." Considering how long it had been since she'd been there, Iwai was still so familiar with almost all divisions, (excluding the first and the twelfth), she no longer needed think of where she was going to get where she needed to be. So it was no surprise that she quickly found herself exactly where she wanted to be. Silently as possible she slid open the door to Jūshirō's quarters and walked in, shutting the door just as silently as before. He lay there, sleeping peacefully as any other normal being would this time of night.

Carefully she sat down next to his futon, leaning slightly on it so she could soothingly caress his face. "See? He's still alive, and sleeping...like you should be." The young woman shook her head, trying to ignore her zanpakutō's voice that rang through it. Her icy cold fingers ghosted over his exceedingly warm forehead, causing him to stir slightly in his sleep. The fingers quickly pulled back, not wishing to disturb the one they had previously been caressing. Instead, the owner of those fingers just settled for watching the occupant of the bed. The gentle, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the slight flush on his oh so pale cheeks caused by his minor fever, the particular way his soft hair fell over his face as he slept. It was almost too much to bear to even think of losing him.

While smiling softly, Iwai leaned down and laid her head on his chest. The light "thump" of his heart was just as rhythmic and just gentle as his breathing. Feeling bolder and bolder in her movements, she carefully put her hand in his; the clash of warm and cool creating a perfect temperature for both of them. Salty tears filled her eyes as she thought back to her dream. "Please, Jū," her voice was barely a whisper, "whatever happens...just don't leave me..." Ever so gently she lifted her head from its resting spot on his chest. But as she went to pull her hand away from his, the grip tightened and lightly pulled her down onto the futon.

"You know, I generally prefer to be awake during our meetings." His lips twitched upwards and he cracked an eye open to look down at the female shinigami.

Sighing softly, Iwai climbed under the blanket and snuggled close to her white haired lover. "But you looked so cute sleeping like that Jū-chan." His smile broadened at the use of her nickname for him. Jūshirō leaned down and planted a light kiss on her head. "Now, you need your sleep to get healthy again, so I'll talk to you in the morning." The face buried in her hair smiled softly, as the lovers slowly drifted off into a blissful world of dreams.

* * *

And then next is the beginning of Iwai's speech.

* * *

"What the hell is all of your problems?!" Iwai shouted harshly at her underlings, pulling up her lieutenant by his collar a bit rougher than she had intended. Izuru stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his balance. "You people mock him, and for what? His loyalty to his leaders? You should all be praising him for how well he serves those over him!"

* * *

I've got an idea of what I wanna do and where I'd go with that story. It'd probably be short though.


	5. Chapter 5: Rangiku

This one is a full Rangiku story.

* * *

Huh, now this should be different. My first girl on girl story.

"And how exciting, it'll be about Rangiku-san!" A polite young girl, Inaba Amaikiyo, smiled humbly. "She's so beautiful and wonderful and strong and courageous. I don't think she could ever feel for me how I feel for her...I'm so weak and pathetic and insignificant..."

Hey, don't talk like that! If you want someone like Rangiku confidence is key. You just gotta believe in yourself.

"I guess your right..." She sighed, looking at her feet in a fruitless attempt to hide her blush.

That's more like it! Don't stop believing! (And on a complete side note, no one is allowed to diss Journey! I won't listen!!!)

* * *

Just another touch, soft hands tracing small circles on soft skin. The scent of cherry blossoms filling the room, accompanied by the bitter scent of alcohol, were only topped by the smallest flicker of candlelight from the few wicks that had yet to burn out. It created the most beautiful, sensual experience for the two women rolling around in a hot, sticky mess on the bed. For Inaba Amaikiyo it was almost too much to handle.

_"Do you know how beautiful you are...?"_

The soft, feminine voice in her ear cause a shudder to run down her spine. Arching her back to the touch of the skilled hands still caressing her body, the hazel eyed woman moaned. Her silky platinum blond hair falling over her shoulders and onto her sweat covered chest as she found worlds of pleasure she'd never known existed.

_"Do you know how much I want you right now...?_

The final candle reached the end of its life as the room was flooded with darkness. The only light now being that of the moon, shining a faint silver colour as it spread across the room from the floor near the window to the clothes strewn across the floor of the room to the bed and its occupants. The romantic glow covering all it could reach just seemed to increase their pleasure.

_"You will be sure to remember this night for the rest of your life..."_

_

* * *

_

"Rangiku-san!" Shooting up, out of her bed, the fourth division twelfth seat sighed in annoyance. "Another dream about her..." The blond shook her head, fixing her hair and expressing her displeasure at the same time.

"Fifth time this week!" A feminine voice, Amaikiyo's roommate, Kazue Narato, called from the kitchen. The tall brunette walked into the room, carrying a tray of food with a cup of tea. "And somehow you still have yet to even talk to her...If the dreams are so persistent why don't you go talk to her?"

Taking the tray from her best friend, she sighed to herself. "Really, and do what? Just walk up to her and say, 'Hi, you don't know me, but my name is Amaikiyo. I'm from the fourth division and I've been having dirty dreams about you! Will you go on a date with me?'"

Sitting down on the bed with her friend, she smiled wearily. "You could try saying it in fewer words..."

The blond rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea, feeling a bit refreshed. "I've only actually met her twice, and each time I couldn't even form a sentence! I just sat there blushing like an idiot. You know how nervous I get..."

"Yeah, I know!" The tan brunette mumbled, taking a bite of her friend's steamed rice. "I still don't understand why you're so nervous...You're hot, you should flaunt what you got more often! Y'know, I bet if you showed it off a bit more you might end up catching certain peoples' attentions, if you catch my drift..." She winked, elbowing her friend in her side.

Amaikiyo pushed her back lightly, biting into her grilled fish. "Yeah, well not all of us can walk around half naked and feel quite as comfortable as you!"

She brushed off the miniskirt uniform. "What's so wrong with it?! Kurotsuchi-fukutaichō wears hers like this. And either way, I feel a stronger need to maintain my femininity since I'm part of the eleventh division."

"Excuses, excuses..." Another roommate, Hojo Mayo, muttered, using a towel to dry of her long blue tinted hair. "You just enjoy walking around with your ass hanging out. Especially here I bet..."

"Ah, Kyōraku-taichō is always too kind!" Narato grinned, flipping her short hair back in a cocky manner. "He's always such a sweet talker!"

"Yeah, he's very nice, but isn't it a bit much that he's always drunk?" The twelfth seat sighed, picking at her rice a bit. "I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Ise-fukutaichō, having to deal with him every day."

The eighth division's third seat smiled lightly. "As much as Nanao-fukutaichō complains about our taichō, I know she secretly enjoys it." Throwing the towel back into the bathroom she turned to the eleventh division ninth seat. "And speaking of taichō, weren't you supposed to be there early for some sort of special training, Narato-chan?"

There was a loud thud heard, followed by a string of curses as the miniskirted shinigami stumbled to make her way out of the rather large apartment. "Later, guys! Make sure you're all home early so we can go out for dinner tonight!!"

"Yeah, good luck with your training!" Amaikiyo called after her friend, before turning back to her basically full plate of food.

The third seat sighed to herself. "If she actually lived in her division she wouldn't have to leave so early."

The twelfth seat pushed the tray of food off of her lap, pulling her hair into a messy bun and tying it with her ribbon.

* * *

That's all I got. But it could be cool.


	6. Chapter 6: Shūhei

And this is a Shūhei story option.

* * *

"No...NO!!!" Momo screamed, pulling out her zanpakutō and launching herself at the new possible fifth division captain, Roiyaru Emiko. "Aizen-taichō is coming back!!! No one will replace him!!"

The blank look on Emiko's face did not change as he held out her hand to the girl. "Six rods prison of light." Continuing to cry out and struggle against her new binds, the vice captain refused to think logically. "Yamamoto-sōtaichō, it is quite obvious that the third and ninth division fukutaichō at least have themselves and their divisions handled. But the fifth division seems to be in much disarray. I request to be placed in this division and to have Hinamori Momo removed as fukutaichō."

The young girl continued struggling with her binds. "NO!!! I have to wait for him!! AIZEN IS COMING BACK!!!"

"With her current mental state she is in no condition to stay as such a position." Glancing down at Momo who was still sobbing and screaming, the silver haired woman turned her nose up. "Let alone any position in that division. Quite honestly I doubt she could function in any division as she is."

* * *

And here's another random part.

* * *

The candle light was beginning to dwindle, but at this time of night it was to be expected. It had only been one day since Emiko was promoted to captain of the fifth division, but already she had finished all of the paperwork that had been left. It had cost her her entire evening, although what else could she have honestly done with her night? Sighing as she leaned back against her chair, she decided to take a well needed break. Just then she heard a knock on her door. Who the hell would be up this late? "Come in." A mess of dark hair peeked into her office as Hisagi Shūhei walked into the room. "Is there something I can do for you, Hisagi-san?"

He seemed unsure as of what to say at first. "Forgive me for intruding so late..."

Waving it off, Emiko raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm quite surprised to see anyone but myself awake at this time. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Not exactly." Shūhei said, scratching at his 69 tattoo. "I actually wanted to see if you needed any help..."

Her firm expression seemed to soften ever so slightly. "A kind thought, thank you. But I've already finished all the work for tonight."

"...I know a place where you could get something to eat if you're hungry." He offered, trying to find some way to get to know the new captain that had so easily caught his interests.

"I'm quite fine, Hisagi-san." Though when she stopped to think about it, she hadn't eaten anything since that morning, and was honestly quite hungry. "You know what? I think I might actually take you up on that offer. I am a bit hungry..."

He smiled at her. "Great! Come with me, I'll show you where it is."

* * *

That's all I got right now for this story.


	7. Chapter 7: Izuru

And this one is a Izuru story idea.

* * *

"Ah! I'm so excited!!" The young academy student, Umimoto Kaiya, cheered to herself, jumping up and down while lightly clapping her hands.

Another academy student, Sunoaki Keiro, jumped along with his close friend. "Yeah! Hooray!!" Stopping the smaller girl by grabbing her shoulders he looked down at her. "...Why are we jumping for joy?"

Kira Izuru jabbed her lightly in the side. "Knowing Umimoto-kun, she's probably just going crazy since we're going to be led by Hisagi-senpai."

"Who? Why is everyone so excited?" Another close friend, Abarai Renji, seemed to be confused and frustrated.

Stopping her joyful jumping, Kaiya stared at him incredulously. "You...don't know Hisagi Shūhei?!" The feisty blue haired girl shook him roughly. "How did you even get into the advanced class!? Seriously! Hisagi-senpai is so--"

A cold hand clamped over her mouth, as Keiro sighed, rather loudly, in her ear. "I don't think we wanna get Kaiya-chan started on Hisagi-senpai. We'll never hear the end of it--OW!"

She glared up at him after releasing his hand from her teeth. "Stupid! At least I'm not as bad as you with Ayasegawa-san! 'Oh, Yumichika-chan is so beautiful! I wish I could meet him, just once!' And you complain about me!"

Flushing brightly, the brunette glared at her. "Sh...Shut up!"

* * *

Again, very short.


	8. Chapter 8: Ikkaku

This is a short bit that could be expanded into a full story, but its very short at the moment. This one is for Ikkaku.

* * *

"Ah! Please, Madarame-san! Please stay still!! We haven't finished dressing your wounds!" One of the unseated members of the fourth squad said, being pushed aside by the eleventh squad third seat.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, the ninth seat, Nengoro Majimeko, smiled down at him reassuringly. "I'll take this." The unseated member nodded at her and ran off to help other people. She then grabbed Ikkaku's arm. "Madarame-san, please do sit down. I must take care of your injuries."

"Che. I've got better things to do than sit around and wait here..." Ikkaku grumbled, continuing to walk away. But that's when it happened... He stopped and looked back at the sniffling girl. "What are you...!?"

Her shoulders shook slightly as she sniffed a bit more. "You're just going to hurt yourself worse just because you don't want to be treated by someone belonging to the fourth division, right?" She said, sobbing lightly. "Why are you so cruel to yourself?"

He carefully grabbed her shoulders. "C'mon, stop that! I-I'll do it; I'll let you treat me! Alright?! Just stop crying!"

* * *

So many thoughts...


	9. Chapter 9: Renji

This one would eventually grow to a Renji story, but the beginning doesn't really seem it.

* * *

Ah yes, another new chance to tell someone else's story. Hey!

Chishiki Narau bluntly shoved the Narrator out of the way. "What if I wanna tell my own story? Huh?"

Then go get your own story...

Completely ignoring the Narrators grumbling, Narau turned to the audience. "My story is a bit different from the other ones the Narrator has...um, narrated...Well, my story is one of great tragedy, moving on with life, seeing people in a different light, falling in love again, coming to peace with the past, and, maybe, finally finding my own happily ever after."

There is such a thing as saving something to surprise the audience...

"Eh, I was vague enough..." The brunette mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Dammit!" The young brunette cursed, chasing after the small ball she had dropped. It was Narau's first day actually living in Karakura Town and she was on her way to see her older sister and her family and had decided to bring a present for her nephew. But currently that present was rolling down the street, away from where she was actually heading. "Fucking toy..."

Just then an orange haired passer-byer stopped and picked up the small ball. "Is this yours?" He asked, holding it out to the frazzled woman.

She smiled brightly at him. "Ah, yes, thank you, kid!"

"Who are you calling kid." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Huh, well that's all I can call you since I don't know your name, kid." She grinned, turning heel and walking away. "Thanks for your help though! I hope to see you again, kid..."

And with hat she left him standing in the middle of the street watching her walk away.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder who that could have been..." Narau rolled her eyes.

Who knows? Who knows...

* * *

Casually making her way through the crowded halls, the new teacher made her way through the school. She had come to take the place of the former teacher Misato Ochi. Brushing some stray hairs back behind her ear, she entered her new classroom. "Ichigo, look at the hottie we got for a new teacher!" Asano Keigo whispered to his friend.

The orange haired teen glanced her over. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on how he would know her. Her hair was a rather light shade of brown, but the colour wasn't that memorable. Reading glasses framed her soft features and she wore an average red track suit. But there was still something about her that seemed familiar.

"Hello, students! I will be your new teacher now that Misato-sensei has been moved to another school." Picking up a piece of chalk she began writing some things on the chalk-board. "My name is Chishiki Narau. Now since I was a bit late today please turn to chapter twenty-seven as I do a quick roll call."

The hyperactive teen took notice of his friend's distraction. "Ichigo? You okay?"

"I know her..." Ichigo mumbled, watching the brunette teacher continue to call out people's names. "That's it. She was that woman who kept calling me a kid...I didn't know she was gonna be the new teacher."

"Kojima Mizuro?" She asked.

"Present." Came his calm reply.

Scratching a quick mark on the paper she had, she nodded slightly. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Present." He muttered, looking up at her boredly.

Her eyes studied his face for a moment, before a smirk graced her features. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you'd be one of the students in my class, ikid/i." The majority of the class snickered at him; he just scowled at them in return. "What a wacky world...Oh, right, where was I..."

Tears were streaming down Keigo's face. "You met a total hottie and didn't tell me about it?! Why must everyone hide things from me!!?"

A bosomy orange haired girl, Inoue Orihime, leaned over closer to him. "Kurosaki-kun, how do you know the new teacher?"

"I don't!" Ichigo was beginning to feel frustrated with having Narau as his new teacher already. "I only met her the other day and helped her out!!"

* * *

As I said, it'd get more Renji-ey if I'd kept writing more.


	10. Chapter 10: Ichigo

This one is an Ichigo story.

* * *

"Primo!!" A loud voice called, attempting to call the large human's attention. Sado looked back and saw a tall, thin, tan woman waving at him.

"Chado, do you know that girl?" Ichigo asked, watching the girl run over to them.

Much to the surprise of, well, all of the group, Sado grabbed her as she jumped into his arms. The two spun around as they hastily spoke to each other in some foreign language. As he set her down, Sado turned to his friends. "This is my cousin, Joaquín Viviana." He stated, a small smile on his lips as he did.

She smiled at them. "Primo, who are all your friends?"

"That's Ishida Uryū, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, and Kurosaki Ichigo." Sado said, pointing to all of them in turn. Then he turned his glance to his cousin, concern washing over him. "Prima, what are you doing here?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, Viviana sighed. "Padre's getting married again. But Juanita hates me, and she even _told_ me to go live somewhere else!"

"What did tío say about that?" He frowned, taking hold of her bags for her. "And what about Marcos and Bernardo? She couldn't make them leave."

"No, no, she adores mis hermanos. But padre didn't say anything; he's changed a lot since you last saw him, primo." Smiling up at him, she nervously rubbed her neck. "And so I told her to buy me a ticket to Japan, and…yeah. I'm here. I hope you don't mind if I try to stay here for a little bit…"

"It's no problem." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Stretching out again, Viviana smiled brightly. "Great! So, after over ten hours in a plane, I'm pretty hungry, know any places we can go?"

Another stomach grumble was heard from the silent group. Orihime chuckled and rubbed her stomach. "I guess I agree, let's go to Benry's!"

* * *

Another pretty short one as well.


	11. Chapter 11: Sōsuke 2

And this is another Sōsuke idea. And this is my final one. This one is short as well.

* * *

Sōsuke's gaze turned toward Aika as he slowly rose; becoming further and further from the her grasps. "There could always be something there..."

Unshed tears were becoming engulfed with a growing hatred for her former lover. Shaking her head, her frown deepened, "Never more. Things can never be the same..." His self-satisfied smirk fell to a small frown. "We will never be the same."

"Hm...What a shame." The corners of his lips flickered upward again into that same mocking expression he was previously wearing. "And I thought we had both found the meaning of true love."

Her still growing rage flared up as tears of frustration and uncertainty gathered in her eyes. "Whatever love was there is being consumed with my hatred for you! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!!!"

As the Gillians brought them ever closer to Hueco Mundo, Sōsuke's expression darkened. "You'll join me...whether you want to or not..." was the last Aika heard Sōsuke say before he was taken away. But somehow, she knew that would not be the last she'd hear of him.

* * *

This is a snippet of when Sōsuke came to claim his prize.

* * *

"So...why did you come back?" Aika questioned, strait into his dark eyes. She knew that she should be calling for someone or trying to turn him in, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Placing his hand to her cheek, he smirked devilishly down at her. "Do I now need a reason to pay a visit to my favorite former subordinate?" She knew there had to be an anterior motive; there always was when Aizen Sosuke was involved. The glare she was giving him was enough to let him know she wasn't buying it. "Must things be so cold between us, Ai-chan?"

The light caressing on her cheek was enough to send a shivering feeling through her body. Pulling away from his touch, she turned her back to him. "Considering how you just left like that, I'd say I'm entitled to feel anger towards you. But perhaps your psychotic ex-fukutaichō would enjoy your company more?"

"So, Hinamori survived..." He mused out loud, moving closer to his former lover and wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

* * *

These are all of my ideas. I'd like to know which idea you'd like to see come next after I finish my Grimmjow story. So, please let me know which one you'd like to see come next! Thanks in advance!


End file.
